


Nefarious

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [34]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Plotting, palps is very evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Nefarious- extreme wickednessSenator Palpatine plots about his rise to power.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Nefarious

Senator Palpatine cackled. It had been so easy to manipulate the child queen into calling a vote of no confidence. Soon, he would be Chancellor of the Republic and one step closer to bringing his plan to fruition. The fool, Sifo-Dyas was near breaking, and all it would take is another nudge and he would go spilling into madness and order a clone army. 

The clone army, one of the best ideas he’d had yet. Give the Jedi an army that they can’t refuse to throw them into a war. Their numbers would dwindle and dwindle and then, when the time is right, their loyal soldiers would turn on them, killing every last one of them.

Dooku, though not quite there yet, was getting darker and darker every day and soon he would have the leader of the Separatists. This upcoming battle would be the test to see if Battle droids were at all useful. They wouldn’t be much use against a Jedi which is why he had researchers working on a stronger droid. Yes, everything was going to plan.

He would, of course, have to make sure each side had a weapon that only worked on the other, but that would come in time. Now, however, he had to take care of the last block standing in his way. His Sith Master. That fool was so obsessed with his research that he didn’t realize that his plan would never get the Sith in charge of the galaxy. No, it would take a firm hand in a place of power. Turning the lights off to his office, he left, knowing that tomorrow, he would be not only Chancellor of the Republic, but the Sith Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble getting motivation to write even this daily thing so if you had any encouragement please feel free to comment.


End file.
